


Bond of Love

by Rfndbyfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Coming Out, Divorce, F/M, Fully finished, Love bonds, M/M, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rfndbyfire/pseuds/Rfndbyfire
Summary: In order to find true love, sometimes you must first lose it.Among the many other things it takes to make a marriage work, Love Bonds in a wizarding marriage -- the union of your magic to another's  -- is key element in success.But what happens when you find out, after many happy years, that your magic -- long ago -- bonded to someone else?





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue compliant story, that takes place after many happy years of marriage. There is no Weasley bashing. It's about the dissolution of a marriage, and the finding of love. :)
> 
> Diclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and associated publishers.

Prologue

Molly was in the kitchen, keeping an eye on a disgruntled pot, when Ginny dropped in unexpectedly.

"What a pleasant surprise!" she said beaming, then faltering, it took about two seconds to recognize the distress on her youngest's face. "Come in, come in," she hastened, "let me get you something to drink. Are you hungry, dear?"

Ginny allowed herself to be led to the kitchen table and gently guided into a chair as a glass of iced tea floated to her. She took a sip and a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. "No thanks, Mum, I just ate,” She stalled.

"Ok, Ginevra," Molly softly chided, standing next to Ginny, hands on hips, "out with it. What's upsetting you so?"

"Oh, Mum!" Ginny burst into tears. Molly leaned over and scooped her daughter into her arms; not an easy feat considering Ginny was much taller and solid muscle from head to toe.  
Ginny sobbed and sobbed--and sobbed. Finally, hiccupping, she pulled away from her mother and sat back down. Molly cast a gentle cleansing spell with refresher over Ginny's face. "Now tell me what happened?" Molly encouraged.

Sniffling, Ginny asked, "Have you ever heard of a married, wizarding couple whose magic never bonded?"

Stunned, Molly plopped into the chair next to Ginny. "I've heard a few stories. I don't know how true they are, and you know how stories get exaggerated as time goes by. But why are you asking, dear? Do you know someone this happened to?" Molly couldn't ignore the sick, sinking feeling in her stomach.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Harry's magic and mine never bonded." Seeing the stricken look on her mother's face, she hurried on, "We love each other, we do. And we've been relatively happy. It's just..."

Molly interjected, "Something's missing."

"Yes," Ginny replied, "but not just that.” She paused. "I could live with Harry forever and be happy if it was just that."

Molly was, by this time, literally balancing on the edge of her seat. "What else then?" She breathed out the question, barely able to control herself.  
"Lately, since Lily started at Hogwarts, my magic has felt like it's....seeking. Maybe seeking magic to which it can bond." Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and, folding her arms on the table, she laid her head down and cried.

Once Ginny's crying had again subsided, Molly snapped into practical mode and began asking questions.

“Why didn’t you bring this up before? I mean, dear, you know the bonding of a couple’s magic is the secret to a successful marriage in the wizarding world?” Molly looked confused.

“At first”, Ginny explained, “We were all still dealing with trauma from the war and I thought that’s what was hindering it. I figured that as time went on and we settled into our lives, our magics would naturally seek each other's out. Then I was pregnant and pregnant and pregnant, with three children to raise, I didn’t give it much more thought.”

Molly asked, “Does Harry know about love-bonding?”

“I don’t know for sure but, I don’t think so,” Ginny said. “After all, he grew up in the Muggle world, then spent the next few years trying to stay alive. I haven’t spoken to him about it. I’ve been relatively happy and still thought it would resolve itself.”

“Is Harry showing signs of his magic seeking as well?” Ginny had commented on how irritable she got whenever this occurred and Molly was concerned about the additional danger.

“No, he’s the same, solid, loving Harry. He seems unaware of anything out of the ordinary.” Ginny responded.

Molly listened to all Ginny had to say, pulling from her knowledge on the subject. She found it interesting Harry wasn't showing signs of _his_ magic being a bit wonky. Unless—his magic was bonded elsewhere already. But how would that be possible? In order for a couple’s magic to bond, there had to be a deep, powerful level of emotion involved, along with compatibility of the magical elements. Ginny and Harry were perfectly suited, magically, and there was no question of their love for each other.

For centuries, the wizarding community had believed the actual marriage ceremony created the right atmosphere for love-bonding. That had been disproven by couples who were separated before the ceremony, most notably the Rushti/Sinclaire union, whose fathers had tried to prevent the ceremony, resulting in the couple’s bonded magic picking up both the fathers and dumping them, unceremoniously, head first into a vat of punch. After that, it was believed the bonding occurred with the physical union of the couple, which wasn't always _after_ the ceremony. That also was disproved by several couples whose magic bonded long before either of them were interested in the other, sexually. Some bondings happened at a very early age and lasted forever. There wasn’t as much knowledge as one would expect regarding love-bonding, actually, mainly because there was no need, for the most part. When a couple’s magic bonded, it made the relationship strong. Period.

"You have to talk to Harry about this. He needs to understand what it is and what the consequences could be." Molly hated having to speak those words to her already heartbroken daughter. "No matter what, both of you will always have the love and support of this family. I'll look into it more thoroughly to see what, if anything, can be done, alright, my sweet girl?"  
Ginny hugged her mother with every ounce of strength in her, kissed her on the cheek and apparated home.

Molly stood looking at the spot her daughter vacated, holding herself stiffly as tears filled her eyes and her throat tightened. "Oh, my poor, poor darlings," she whispered with a hitch in her voice, finally allowing her own tears to flow, knowing the heartache that was to come.

***

Ginny was sitting at her own kitchen table, waiting for Harry to get home and going over the conversation with her mother in her head, when she heard the latch of the door being opened, and soft footfall of her husband.

"Gin! I'm home! Where are you?" Harry loved coming home. His home. A home full of warmth, understanding, and support. He just wished...he didn't know what he wished. Just sometimes it didn't feel like it _gelled_ properly. He shook the thought off. ‘You're such a git, Harry’, he told himself, ‘you have everything you've ever wanted!’

From the kitchen Ginny called, "I'm in here!"

Harry strolled in the direction of her voice, glad to be home, eager to see his wife, except for—‘No, no, no! Stop it, you arse!’ He reached the kitchen doorway, smiling and---froze. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, facing the doorway, face pale, hands flat, eyes filled with pain. "What? Did something happen to one of the kids? What, Ginny?" Harry felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.

"No, Harry. The kids are fine. But we need to talk. And it's serious," Ginny replied, "Come sit down."

With a feeling of foreboding, Harry walked to the table and sat down facing her. "You're scaring me, Gin. What's going on?"

Ginny reached out and took his hands in hers. "Harry, have you heard of magical marriage bonding or love-bonding? The formal term is 'The Bond of Love'."

"No", He said, drawing it out in his confusion, Harry gazed at her quizzically. "Is it like a love potion type thing?"

"No,” Ginny said, "it’s the reason why divorce is so rare in the Wizarding world. A bond is created between the couple’s magic that is unbreakable and makes the couple a force."

Harry grinned. "Oh! Let's do it then! Er, I mean, we haven't, right? I would know if we did a bonding thing and we didn't. So let's do it now! I mean, you want to, don't you?"

"Oh, Harry.” Ginny's lip quivered. "That's not how it works. You see, even though we are the controllers of our magic, the magic seeks that which is the best for it and us. It won't bond to any magic unless that magic is the best suited for it and its controller. The bond usually occurs when there is a deep and powerful emotion involved and the elements must complement. Our magic has never bonded, Harry," she told him gently. Then she laid the rest of it out, the whole thing. The dangers, the consequences, the heartache.

Harry sat in shock, staring at her. "But what does that mean to us, Gin? We're married, we're happy, we have children," his voice trailed off, the previous conversation in his head rising from the ashes through his determination. It never _gelled_.

Ginny, who knew this man so well, saw the recognition in his eyes. He had felt it too. He _knew_. And couldn't, wouldn't come to terms with it. She reached out and cupped his cheek with her palm, love and compassion pouring from her into him.

Harry jumped out of the chair and away from the table, rounding on her. _"Well! Screw that! We can ignore it! We can make it work anyway! We already have!"_

"Harry," Ginny soothed, miraculously calm. "My magic has started seeking for magic it can bond to, I think. Haven't you noticed how unreasonably irritable I've been?"

And just like that, Harry deflated.

"Has your magic been acting up lately?" Ginny was holding her breath. Harry shook his head, understanding of what she was telling him sinking in, putting a stake through his heart. Ginny had to get it all out there. For him. Because she loved him. Because they loved each other. "It’s possible, maybe even probable, your magic bonded to someone else's already. That you may have bonded before we even were together."

"But who?" Harry, stunned, couldn't imagine anyone being better for him than Ginny.

"I don't know but, if it was before us, the emotions had to be astronomically strong," Ginny responded.

An image flashed through Harry's mind. Irritated, he shook it off and refocused on Ginny, who was standing an arms-length away. Her eyes showed the raw pain she was in. Harry held his arms out to her and she flew into them. He crushed her to him as the tears began to fall. They stood there, crying, in the middle of the kitchen, holding each other tight—knowing it may be the last time they ever did.


	2. Fight

Harry stood in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, staring at the invitation in his hand, a smile curling his lip. It had been over a year since _The Conversation_. It felt like a lifetime ago. He considered that for a moment, his mind wandering back through the devastating events that led to this day.

***

After _The Conversation_ , everyone in Harry and Ginny’s sphere devoted their time to researching love-bonding, for as much information as possible. There was amazingly little, considering how long the wizarding community was aware of it. There were some stories referring to witch or wizard marriages to Muggles where the witch or wizard’s magic had turned on the Muggle spouse creating havoc in the marriage and resulting in an eventual divorce. There were also instances where the witch or wizard’s magic had never responded to the fact that it could not bond with the spouse. The examples were so few and far between, though, it was easy to see why no one had bothered to really delve into the subject. Harry thought that odd, since the whole magic-kind-of-having-a-will-of-its-own thing was pretty fascinating.

Harry took a leave of absence from the Ministry to devote all his time to solving the problem. Of course, all the research would come to nothing if Harry was bonded to someone else. Harry kept stalling on this. He didn’t want to know. Except, he did want to know. And how could that happen anyway?

So.

He made a list. “See, Hermione?” he told her. “I’ve been paying attention to you all along.” She whacked him on the arm.

1\. Go to healer.  
2\. Find out if bonded.  
3\. If so, who?  
4\. Break bond.  
5\. Bond with Ginny.

Easy.

If that doesn’t work:

6\. Contact Professor Slughorn to invent bond-breaking potion.  
7\. Contact Headmistress McGonagall who knows all things magic, I’m sure. Dumbledore’s portrait too, since he’ll be there anyway.  
8\. Check Restricted Section. In secret. Don’t want any questions. Need to take the cloak.

Harry stood outside the Saint Mungo’s entrance, willing himself to go in. The mannequin in the storefront window winked at him. “Come on in,” it seemed to say, “Everything’s going to be okay.” Harry breathed in deep, steeled himself, and walked in.

“Mr. Potter! How nice to see you again!” The same receptionist was there each time he came to the hospital. Harry wondered if she was real or some kind of charm. She did have a permanent, never-going-anywhere look to her.

“I have an appointment with Healer Cavendish,” he told her quietly.

She checked her book to confirm. “Yes, yes, please go right in,” she said.

Cavendish was an interesting blend of magical scientist and rock star. He was tall, blond, blue-eyed and clearly fit. Oh so fit. Ahem. “So, Mr. Potter,” Cavendish said, throwing him a blinding smile, “You’re here to determine a love-bond, is that correct?”

“Er, yes,” Harry stuttered. “My magic may have bonded to…someone…unknown to me. I need to know if that is the case and if so, who.”

Cavendish considered for a moment then stated, “Determining whether your magic is love-bonded is a simple matter. Who it is bonded to is not possible-unless you can bring the person or persons you suspect may be a candidate in for testing.” Harry’s heart sank. This was not going to be as easy as he thought. “Well let’s start with finding out if it _is_ bonded, shall we? Lie flat on the table, please”, the healer instructed. Cavendish was already making large, figure-eight swirls through the air with his wand over Harry’s abdomen, up to the top of his head, and along the width of his body. As Harry watched, the swirls took on a sort of pinkish hue, slowly becoming darker by the moment until they were a deep, blood red. “Yes, yes. Your magic is most definitely love-bonded, Mr. Potter. An incredibly strong bond, too, by the look of it. Not that all love bonds aren’t strong. But every now and again, we’re privileged to see a bond with two magics, where both are so powerful and so perfectly suited, it is pure pleasure to behold. Such is yours Mr. Potter. Additionally, it appears to have been bonded for at least twenty years or so. Quite possibly longer. And has grown richer and stronger over the years.”

“If I don’t know who I’m bonded to, how am I going to find out?” Harry didn’t care about how _beautiful_ it all was. He needed to keep his family. “And how do I break the bond?”

“ _Break the bond?_ ” Cavendish’s face reflected the horror he felt by the suggestion. “Why ever would you want to do such a thing?”

“Because I love my _wife_! And I am _not bonded to her_!” Harry’s frustration, fear, and rage poured out of him in waves, encompassing the entire room. A mirror cracked, the faucet at the sink popped off and hit the overhead light, raining sparks down on the two of them.

Startled, Healer Cavendish, raised his wand and placed a calming shield around Harry to contain the destruction. “Breathe, Harry, breathe, please.”

Harry jerked back and met Cavendish’s eyes. Gulping, he forcibly calmed himself. Merlin, he hadn’t felt like that since—the war.

“Are you under control, Harry?” No more Mr. Potter. Evidently, fear caused one to be more familiar.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I don’t have an excuse for that. “ Harry, chagrined by his outburst, entreated Cavendish for understanding. “Please help me.”

Cavendish pondered Harry for a moment. “I would like very much to help you, Harry, but I don’t believe I can in the way you want. I can tell you this, you must be in some contact with whoever you’re bonded to on a fairly regular basis, at least. If there’s too long a separation, various—mostly benign—symptoms start occurring, such as shared dreams, the feeling of being watched, a pull to go wherever that person is, et cetera.”

Harry frowned. “I have absolutely no idea who it could be. All the people I know who are married are bonded to each other. Except Ginny and me. And I just found out about this not long ago.”

“What about the people who aren’t married?” Cavendish queried.

“I don’t know that many unmarried people, except at work, and those I’ve only known since I started in Auror training. Ginny and I were already married by then.” Harry responded.

“Hmm. I’m certain you will eventually figure out who you’re bonded to, Harry. Make sure you’re on the lookout for the signs. At this point, it would seem you’re so used to them, they don’t even register with you. Also, you’ll want to be careful around Ginny’s magic,” Cavendish warned, “Magic can get—resentful— towards anyone it perceives as hindering its controller. I’ll look into the other matter and see if I can find anything on it. Frankly, you’re the first person, that I know of, who has ever wanted to break a love bond. As Harry stood up to leave, the healer stopped him. “One more thing”, Cavendish smiled slightly, “I think we’ve experienced enough together already for you to call me Ben.”

Harry smiled back, relaxing a little, “Ben, it is”, he replied. Harry thanked Ben for any help he could provide, apologized for his outburst again and left for home.

Later that evening, Harry reached out to rub Ginny’s arm. His arm went numb with sharp prickles sliding up and down, as if it had suddenly gone to sleep.

The next morning, Harry was reading the Daily Prophet in the living room when Ginny passed through. She tripped and fell, laughing, into Harry’s lap. In the next second, Ginny yelped and propelled herself up, staring in shock at Harry. Simultaneously, Harry shouted, “Ow!” They looked at each other.

“What in the world do you have on your lap that poked me so viciously?” Ginny exclaimed.

They both looked at Harry’s lap. He was wearing an old, comfortable pair of sweatpants. There was no sign of any sharp instrument. “I don’t think that was intended for you, Gin.” Harry stated glumly. He left to change his clothes and Apparate to Hogsmeade.

***

“Harry, my boy!” Professor Slughorn was always infinitely pleased to see one of his favorite former students, not to mention the Savior of the Wizarding World. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“To be honest, Professor, I have a problem and I need your help,” Harry explained.

“Of course, dear boy, anything I can do to help. Make yourself comfortable while I get the tea.”

As Professor Slughorn left the room to get the tea, Harry busied himself peering at the always-on-display photographs of the Potions Master’s famous students. He noticed his own picture was added to the collection. The professor had recently retired from Hogwarts. He decided to settle in Hogsmeade where he could regularly visit with his teaching cronies from school and occasionally perform consulting work or mentorships with up-and-coming Potions Master apprentices. Professor Slughorn re-entered the sitting room, a tea service floating next to his shoulder, filled with crumpets, scones, and a pot of tea. “Sit, sit, m’boy,” he ordered. Harry sat and accepted the plate of goodies along with a cup of tea, just how he liked it. “Now, tell me, Harry, how can I help you?” the Professor asked, once they were both situated.

Harry explained the situation; what was happening with Ginny’s magic, Harry being bonded to someone unknown, and what they had discovered so far. Professor Slughorn listened intently, his face screwed up, making him appear a bit like the Mad Hatter. At the end, Harry enquired, “Please, Professor, can you invent a potion to break the Bond of Love between myself and whoever it is?”

There were certain personality traits of Professor Slughorn’s that would never change but, the one most prevalent was—he absolutely _could not_ keep his facial expressions under control. “Merlin’s beard, Harry!” Surprise, followed by shock. “You can’t be serious!” Disapproval. “Even if it _were_ possible, I would never consider that solution!” Outrage.

As amusing as it was to watch, Harry didn’t have time to bask in the comedy of the situation. “I appreciate your comments on the subject, Professor. But I’m kind of in a bind here. My family is threatened by this. Everything I hold dear is at stake. Please get past the horror of it all and help me. Please.” Harry stopped and stared at Slughorn with pain-filled eyes.

Slughorn stared back for long seconds. The man in front of him had saved not only the Wizarding world, but him, personally. In all the statements and interviews he had given, Harry Potter had never mentioned how he had found out about the Dark Lord’s Horcruxes. He had never disparaged Professor Slughorn in any way. The professor had continued his career, respected by all, revered by some, with no black marks against him. Thanks to the honour and kindness of one Harry Potter. A deep sigh filled his chest. As he exhaled, he grasped Harry’s hand, forcing Harry to look straight at him. “It’s not possible to create a potion, spell, or charm to break the Bond of Love, Harry,” he started to explain. “It is a natural magical bond. One that is intrinsic to one’s own magic. It is built in, so to speak. It is impossible to break. Nor should one try. To do so would forever alter the magic and the wizard (or wizards) involved—and not for the better.”

“What about in the Dark Arts?” Harry considered, under his breath, mostly to himself.

Slughorn’s brows shot up, nearly touching what was left of his hairline. “Harry, seriously, dear boy, think.” Slughorn thought Harry must be slightly deranged with worry and grief to even consider the Dark Arts. “You, more than anyone, understand how dangerous it is to tempt oneself with the Dark Arts. To attempt breaking the bond would be bad enough. To use the Dark Arts to do so would solidify, absolutely, the loss of yourself, the person bonded to you, _and_ the loss of your wife and family. You _cannot_ risk that, Harry, no matter what. Even if it means losing Ginevra. Promise me you’ll stop thinking along those lines. Promise me.”

Resistance flared up in Harry, hot and hard. Professor Slughorn stood his ground in front of him, knowledge of the truth on his side. “You have a strong, stubborn streak, Harry. That streak kept you focused at the most critical time in your life and is to be commended, most of the time. This is not one of those times.”

Glaring, Harry let the comment sink in. He understood the reality of it. Still, what if… His shoulders slumped. No, the professor was speaking truth and sanity to him. Only his heartbreak opposed the words. And if he was honest with himself, although Harry hated the attention he received regarding his deeds and being “The Chosen One” who had, in fact, _defeated_ Voldemort, there was a small part of him that actually _believed_ his press. At least, some of it. It caused him to feel somewhat invincible, at times. To allow that part of himself to guide him now was sheer folly, possibly endangering everyone he loved and maybe some he didn’t. Professor Slughorn was right. Harry had to let go of that idea.

“Alright, Professor,” Harry said dejectedly. “I promise.” Slughorn grabbed Harry by the shoulders, pierced Harry’s eyes with his own and raised one eyebrow. “I give my word,” Harry vowed.

“I’m so sorry to impart such horrible tidings to you, m’boy.” The professor said, full of compassion. “It is small comfort, I know, but one’s magic really does only bond with the perfect match for it. Whoever yours has bonded to would make you a very happy and complete man.”

“Thank you anyway, Professor.” Harry made his way to the door. “I’ll try not to let as much time go by until my next visit.”

***

Leaving Professor Slughorn’s cottage, Harry trudged towards Hogwarts to talk to Headmistress McGonagall. Lost in thought, broken-hearted anew, he didn’t notice the wizard approaching him.

“Whoa, Potter! Slow down before you barrel over me!” Draco Malfoy was barely a foot away, watching Harry’s ascent to Hogwarts with surprise.

As usual, Harry reacted internally as a result of contact with Malfoy, with a drop of his stomach and an accelerated heartbeat. Leftover from their school days, he was pretty sure. Those days were long past now and, while he and Malfoy weren’t exactly friends, they were friendly. Well, at least, not filled with hatred for one another.

After the war, with Voldemort no longer terrorizing his family, and with his father’s removal to Azkaban, Draco was allotted the time and space to determine who _he_ wanted to be. It turned out, he didn’t want to be the entitled, selfish, little prat he was most of his life anymore. As much as he loved his father, he recognized the toxicity of his father’s influence. He had gone back to school and studied law. He was such a brilliant student, the Ministry was compelled to hire him, once his studies were completed. Malfoy was now the prosecuting attorney for the MLE Department. He hadn’t lost a single case. He and Harry saw each other frequently, at least until a few months ago when Astoria had died.

The wizarding community attributed the marriage of Astoria Greengrass to Draco Malfoy as the main reason for the reformation of said Malfoy. Harry wasn’t sure he believed that to be entirely true but, true or not, the young Malfoys appeared to have a reasonably comfortable, happy marriage. Astoria was always fragile, though, and not in the fragility of being small boned and delicate looking way, although that was true enough too. No, it was her health that was never very good. Illness plagued her throughout their marriage until one day her tiny body just didn’t have any strength left, and she passed on. Harry and Ginny had sent flowers and attended the funeral but, had not seen or talked to Draco since then. Their son, Albus, on the other hand, was fast friends with the Malfoy’s son, Scorpius. He had spent more time at the Malfoy’s since Astoria’s death than with his own family. Albus spent the summer at the Burrow, the back-and-forth visits with Scorpius mostly from there.

Harry had intended to visit with McGonagall, then check in with his kids, but was emotionally not up for it after his visit with Slughorn. He peered at Malfoy as he said, “Where you headed to, Malfoy? Anywhere interesting?”

“I was headed down to Professor Slughorn’s to ask him about a rare weed used for healing and where I might find it.” He paused. “Mostly, I just want to get out of the castle for a while.”

Harry’s brows shot up. No snark? Out of the castle? And—potions? “I was going to see McGonagall and maybe drop by and surprise the kids. I’m just not feeling it right now, though. I think I’ll go drink at The Three Broomsticks instead.” He hesitated. “Care to join me?”

Malfoy huffed. “Best idea I’ve heard all day. I’m in.”

Sitting in The Three Broomsticks was so nostalgic, Harry almost ordered butterbeer. Almost. He sat with his Firewhiskey in front of him, watching Malfoy. Graceful as ever, Malfoy sipped his Firewhiskey instead of knocking it back, like Harry did. There were deep circles under Malfoy’s eyes and he had lost weight. Gaunt faced, his haunted eyes peered at Harry over the shot glass. Man, oh man. “I’m really sorry for the loss of Astoria, Draco.”

Unused to hearing his given name from Harry Potter, Draco visibly started. “I wasn’t with her.” Draco said dully. “I wasn’t with her when she died.”

Concerned, Harry responded, “I’m sure she knew you would have been. That you loved her. A-are you alright, Malfoy?”

“No! And that’s just it! I didn’t. I didn’t love her. Not the way I should have. Not the way you love Ginny.” Grief etched its way across Draco’s face as Harry watched. “And now here I am, coming apart in front of _you_! Can I go any lower?”

“Well, thanks for that!” Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or feel insulted.

“No, I didn’t mean, I mean, shit I don’t know what I mean. Shit, shit, shit!”

“Look, Malfoy, start at the beginning, okay? You’ve got to talk to someone. Might as well be me. I, at least, won’t be shocked if you go off the rails. And you know what savior complexes we Gryffindor’s have.” Harry smirked at Malfoy as he said, “Scared, Malfoy?”

Malfoy snorted as he answered, “You wish.”

Harry’s eyes lit up with humor. Draco’s eyes responded in kind as both remembered their past confrontation.

“Astoria and I were friends from the time we were children", Draco said. "Our parents arranged the marriage early on. Astoria always knew she was going to…she always had the feeling she wasn’t going to be around for very long. I always knew I could never love her or any woman the way a husband should. It was a match made in near heaven. We could continue to be friends, procreate to continue the Malfoy line, and basically live separate lives. Like I said, I wasn’t with her.”

Harry squinted at Draco. Surprised though he was, he didn’t think anything could totally shock him after the revelations of the last few weeks. “I don’t understand", he said. "You just said you lived separate lives. You said Astoria was in agreement with the arrangement. Why are you guilt-ridden now, when she was fine with it?”

Draco's voice gave a hitch as he said, “Because she asked for so little. Because she wasn’t going to be around for long. Because I could have given her more of _my_ time. I didn’t love her the way she deserved but, I could have given her the comfort of my presence. Of _caring_ for her. And I didn’t.”

“Wow, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "That’s a lot to take on. Trust me on this. _I know_. Listen, you can’t change it. You can’t fix it. She made her choices. You made yours. No one is at fault. It is what it is. You have to forgive yourself, Draco.” Harry waited for a second. “I do have one question though.”

Draco looked up from his drink, curiously.

“Why couldn’t you love her or any woman?” Harry asked.

For a minute, Draco didn’t respond. Then, with a swallow, “Because I’m gay.”

Well. Harry _had not_ seen that coming. He sat in stunned silence, staring.

Draco, sneering now, asked, “Scared, Potter?”

Harry laughed. “No.” Laughed some more. “I just didn’t expect that. I’m not sure why, though. It makes perfect sense. And when I think back, it makes even more sense. But again, I’m not sure why!” Harry looked at Draco with as close to fondness as he ever had.

For a moment, taking in the sight of Potter, head thrown back, laughing mouth, green eyes shining with humor, kindness and…something else, Draco couldn’t breathe. “Enough about me.” Draco said, voice rough. “Why are you here today?”

Immediately, Harry stopped laughing. He perused Draco, not unkindly. “I’m afraid that story will have to wait for another day,” he stated. “I am late and have to get home or Ginny will have my head! Are you good?”

Draco smiled. He felt really good. Great, in fact. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks.”

Harry stood and started for the door. Draco was pushing his chair in, when Harry turned around. “Hey, Malfoy!” Harry shouted across the room. Draco looked up. “Raincheck, yeah?”

“If you can find your way back, Potter!” Draco’s smile was lopsided, a challenge in his eyes.

Laughing, Harry walked out the door and Apparated. It wasn’t until much later in the evening that he realized he hadn’t asked Malfoy why he was at the castle, or looking for potions ingredients.

***

Harry popped into the living room and immediately smelled the dinner Ginny was preparing. His mouth watering, he headed to the kitchen. Ginny was standing at the counter, rolling pin in hand, rolling out the dough for biscuits. Harry never understood why Ginny preferred to roll out the dough manually like that. Cooking was so much easier when using magic. But, for some reason, Ginny really enjoyed rolling the biscuit dough and using a cookie cutter to shape the biscuits. She was the same with cookies. Harry’s heart swelled as he watched her. She was the most amazing woman, and he owed her so much. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzling her neck. Ginny looked over her shoulder and said, “I thought I heard a cra—“

The rolling pin jumped out of her hand and clocked Harry on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Harry woke up in St. Mungo’s. Confused, he slowly regained consciousness. Looking around from under his lashes, he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on one side of his bed, with Molly on the other. They were quietly talking about what happened. “It’s getting worse,” Molly whispered.

Hermione, who had spent hours scouring every book she could find on the subject, and then some, said, “I know. I’m afraid the whole thing is hopeless. You know Harry, though, he’ll fight with all his strength to the death. It’s just, I feel certain this isn’t a fight he can win. I also don’t think he _should_ be fighting it. Molly, we all love Ginny. And we all love Harry. _And_ we love them together. But, if Harry’s magic is already bonded to his perfect match and Ginny’s is actively searching for hers, I’m not convinced any of us are doing the right thing trying to prevent it. After all, who would have guessed that Ron and I would be a perfect match? But we are.” She smiled lovingly at him. “Clearly, when you look at the bonded couples, all of them have marriages stronger than you can find in the Muggle world. There are no break-ups, except where there were out-of-the-ordinary pairings. Of course, some of those pairings have worked, for unknown reasons. By and large, though, they don’t. Maybe we should trust the magic and let this go where all the evidence points to as best.”

Harry took this in thinking, ‘Yeah, easy for you to say when _you’re_ not the one having to walk away from _your_ life.’

Molly, however, had tears glistening in her eyes and Harry softened. “I won’t lose either of them. No matter what happens between them, they’re both dear to me and I won’t lose either!”

Ron got up out of his chair, walked over and put his arms around his mother. “None of us will, Mum. We’ll make sure of that. All of us.”

A fierce love welled up in Harry at Molly and Ron’s words. They wouldn’t cut him off. He wouldn’t be alone again. They would fight to keep him in their life. Harry began to realize the depth of love he had for the whole Weasley family and the love they had for him. Nothing could destroy or change it. He was a part of that family as much as any of their natural-born children. Slowly, he opened his eyes and said, “Hullo. Where’s Ginny?”

“Oh! Harry, dear. You’re awake!” Molly, stating the obvious. “Ginny? We decided it might be safer if she waited in the waiting room. Arthur’s with her. Healer Cavendish says the two of you should probably not get too close until this whole thing is resolved. Such a lovely man, isn’t he?”

“Can I go home?” Harry asked. Ron looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Molly, Molly looked at Ron. None of them looked at Harry.

Finally, Ron cleared his throat and stuttered, “W-well mate, that’s a little tricky, innit? Ginny’s magic trying to kill you and all.”

“It didn’t try to kill me! It just hit me on the head!” Harry cried out.

“Rendering you unconscious,” Ron pointed out.

“And requiring a trip to St. Mungo’s,” Hermione added practically.

“And needing me to call to the whole family. They all said they’d come, by the way, if you want, dear,” Molly put in.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, I can go to Grimmauld Place. It’s more habitable since Ginny started working on it.” Three heads nodded at him approvingly. “But I don’t want Ginny left alone! She must be horrified by what happened, and half mad with fear and worry. Someone has to stay at our house with her.”

“Arthur and I can do that, Harry dear.” Molly leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“And Ron and I will stay with you, Harry,” Hermione said. Harry started to object. Hermione raised her hand and with her ‘this is non-negotiable’ voice said, “No, it is just as easy for Ron and I to get to work from Grimmauld Place as it is from our home. You shouldn’t be alone either and I will not have you being all brave and shutting us out! Honestly, Harry, even after all these years, sometimes you are _still_ really thick!”

Harry sighed. “Then get Ben and let’s get me out of here. Molly, since I can’t talk to Ginny myself, will you let her know I’m fine and what the plan is?” Molly nodded. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her close. “And tell her I love her. That I’ll always love her, no matter what.” Molly nodded again, throat tightening painfully, and left.

Later, when they all thought about it, they realized that was when the decision was actually made. There were weeks more of trying to find a solution without Ginny and Harry having to be apart, to no avail. Ginny’s magic became increasingly hostile towards Harry, to the point where others were endangered. It finally culminated in an attack on Harry, while he and Ginny were explaining to the children what was happening. It threw him across the room, causing a bookcase to fall on him, books flying everywhere. Fortunately, no one was seriously injured, not even Harry. However, it became clear to his closest circle that this wasn’t going away.

The final decision to divorce and stay clear of each other, allowing Ginny’s magic to seek another’s unimpeded, came quietly, calmly; with a look from across a crowded room, as everyone they loved watched.

No one spoke. No one could.


	3. Acceptance

The divorce left Harry and Ginny emotionally spent as they were unable to effectively communicate with each other. They had to resort to owls and the use of go-betweens in order to send any messages at all. Ginny’s magic even affected the Floo when they tried that, shooting buckets full of ashes into every home or business attached to the network.

Ginny was the Director of International Affairs at the Ministry, but it created problems being in such close proximity to Harry. Since she and Harry wanted to keep the divorce under wraps for as long as possible, Harry decided to make his leave of absence permanent by accepting the Defense Against the Dark Arts professorship at Hogwarts. The position was vacated when a tricky and arbitrary defensive spell had backfired, causing the teacher to be thrown upside down, so he could only walk on his hands. It was four hours before they all realized it was a permanent condition, untreatable at the school. The professor was admitted to St. Mungo’s, which was to be his residence for approximately four months. He vowed never to teach that class again.

McGonagall was surprised and delighted when Harry approached her about the position, never expecting to get someone of Harry’s caliber. In addition, she couldn’t imagine something so ridiculous happening to him. “Short memory”, Harry thought.

However, the emotional fallout was finally catching up with Harry.

He had been emotionally and physically abused for ten years by the Dursley’s. He hadn’t known anything about the community he actually belonged to, he hadn’t even known he belonged to it. Then he spent the next seven years fighting for his life unto the death, quite literally. Then, when the war was over, he had to deal with the trauma from it, with the whole wizarding community depending on him. Then, in the middle of all that, he got a job and he had a wife, who in all honesty, gave him some of the comfort that he so desperately needed. Then he had children. Then the life he cherished, even though it did not feel exactly right, was gone. Who was he really? The Boy Who Lived-Twice, A Gryffindor, The Chosen One, Defeater of the Dark Lord, Savior of the Wizarding World. Those were the titles bestowed on him by others but, who was he?

So he made the decision to travel before taking his new job. He sent an owl to Ginny telling her he’d be gone for a while but would be back in a few weeks to spend some time with the kids. He told her to take care of herself and them, then shrank his trunk, grabbed his broom, and left.

Harry only got as far as Italy, where he met—Carlo. Funny, beautiful, sexy Carlo. Carlo meet Harry. Harry meet Carlo. Harry meet Harry.

Carlo was not interested in long term but, Carlo had skills. Carlo saw Harry for who he really was and introduced Harry to himself. After only a couple weeks, though, Harry had started feeling a strong pull to go back. Merlin, he’d been having so much fun and learning so many new and exciting things! Harry had taken a couple more days to soak up as much as Carlo was willing to impart, then returned to England. And thankfully, his time in Italy stabilized his emotions and gave him more insight into himself.

Living at Hogwarts during the school year made it possible for Harry to see and interact with the kids without machinations to keep distance between himself and Ginny. The career change also assisted in maintaining their privacy a little while longer. Their friends and family were all supportive of them both and were willing to schedule events so both could participate with little stress and no harm coming to anyone.

Much to his surprise, although he told himself it shouldn’t have surprised him at all, Harry discovered Draco Malfoy had accepted the Potions Master position. That was the reason Malfoy was at Hogwarts all those months ago, finalizing the last training needed to become a Master of Potions. To Harry’s surprise, they were developing a real friendship and, although tentative, Harry believed Malfoy was as thrilled by this as he was. Harry tried not to let, what he was now able to identify as, his attraction to Malfoy interfere with the fragile and sensitive nature of their new relationship. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them anyway.

In the time that had passed since then, things had settled, and now Harry was delivering the kids to Molly and Arthur’s, as they were taking them to King’s Cross station in a couple of days. It gave Harry some time to spend with the Weasleys, who he didn’t get to see as often as he liked. Harry was returning to Hogwarts this afternoon so spending the morning at the Burrow worked out perfectly.

As usual, as soon as Harry, James, Albus, and Lily had entered the house, Molly herded them all to the breakfast table. Their plates were piled high with the assortment of food Molly always seemed to have ready. Suddenly Lily shouted, “Mum!” Harry turned in his chair to see Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs, grinning broadly. As the kids swamped her, Harry took in the sight of her. She looked great. Happy.

She gave each of the kids a kiss and disentangled herself, keeping her eyes on him. Wait. What? A second later, she flew into his arms, giving him a tight hug and practically screaming, “It’s so good to see you!”

“Gin! Hey!” Although confused, Harry was filled with happiness to see her. To be able to touch her without being repulsed. He stood just soaking up the contact. She was one of his best friends in the world and the mother of his children. He was just so ecstatic to be _around_ her again! “Wait a minute!” Harry released her and stood back, looking down at himself. “Nope, I’m still here, no broken bones, breathing. So…what’s up, Gin?” Harry, eyebrows high, leered at her.

“I have so much to tell you, Harry!” She sounded a bit breathless. “And I was a little nervous, to be honest. But Henry told me I had nothing to worry about.” She gave him a look of pure joy. “You’ll never believe what happened! Well, you will, but it really is astounding.”

Harry suddenly wasn’t able to hear it. The divorce had felt final. But he realized that what he was about to hear was the real finality and he wasn’t prepared to face it again, even though he was okay with it. After all, he had revelations of his own so he couldn’t really hold Ginny’s against her. Today might really be the end of it all.

He needed a few minutes.

He held up his hand and said, “Hold on a second. Let’s go for a walk, shall we? Would that be alright? Just let me grab a jacket from Ron’s room. There’s a bit of a bite in the air this morning.”

“Of course. I’ll get the kids resettled down here,” she said, understanding his needs, as always.

“Okay, you three. Back to the table and eat your breakfast.” Ginny, walking with her arms around the shoulders of her children, returned to the kitchen. She glanced at her mother, questioning. Molly smiled encouragingly and nodded.

Ten minutes later, after deep-breathing while sitting with his head between his knees, Harry bounded back down the stairs to an awaiting Ginny. Two coffee cups in her hand, she passed one to Harry. “We’re going out now, Mum!” She called to Molly.

“Alright, dear”, Molly called back. “Watch for holes, those garden gnomes are particularly pesky this year!” Molly and Arthur shared a look as the door closed behind them.

Ginny and Harry walked companionably and silently down to the edge of the trees. The Bench, as it was referred to by the Weasley kids, was placed there years ago in order to allow Molly and Arthur to sit while watching their boys and girl play Quidditch. It was partially surrounded by some of the younger trees and afforded some privacy.

Harry gestured for Ginny to sit and he followed, turning slightly in the seat to face her and placing his arm along the back. “Okay,” Harry said, “Tell me everything. Whose Henry?”

Ginny took a deep breath and started, “Henry Addison. Did the kids tell you I’ve been hosting a delegation from Australia?” Harry nodded. “Well,” she continued. “The first time I met him the whole delegation had just landed. They were all tired and ready to go to their rooms and sack out. But, of course, the niceties had to be attended to first. So all the introductions are being made, right?” Ginny started to giggle. “This tall guy with dark hair, kind of geeky but charming-looking, steps forward to introduce himself. I was just starting to register the fact that I was reacting to him in a way I didn’t quite grasp when suddenly, my magic burst out of me, knocked him over, and pinned him to the floor!” Ginny was full-on laughing now.

“It attacked him?” Harry exclaimed, confused. “I thought I was the only one. What problem did it have with him?”

“No, no!, Ginny said, gasping for air. “It _bonded_ with his magic!”

“Is that normal, Gin?” Harry was shocked. “‘Cause, if it is, I’m surprised more people didn’t notice that didn’t happen with us. I would think those types of things would stand out, even in the magical community.”

“Uh-uh.” Ginny shook her head. “I think my magic was just so frustrated by us, you and I, I mean, it couldn’t control itself. When it came to this issue, it certainly wasn’t allowing me to control it! Mum says it is usually very gentle, a lot of times not even noticed until there’s a long separation, when a couple will share dreams or keeps feeling the pull back to their other half. It’s like an ‘all the potholes are filled now’ feeling. Those are Mum’s words, not mine. But I understand what she means.” She hesitated and locked him with a look. “I think you do to, Harry.”

Harry nodded, thinking back automatically to sharing ‘dreams’ with Voldemort and _maybe_ someone else. Someone Harry was never able to identify. How uncomfortable and terrifying it was. Harry blanched. Was it possible he had bonded to Voldemort? A split second of panic threatened. No, no, he wasn’t. He was sure. He never would have been able to kill him, if he was. Of that he was certain.

As for the other, now that he was no longer denying the reality of his magic being bonded to someone other than Ginny, that ‘not gelling’ feeling he used to get only asserted itself when he was in the middle of a one off. But that was fine. There wasn’t going to be a continuing relationship. Harry truly believed in how wrong it would be to lead someone on like that.

“Are you ok, Harry?” Ginny asked, noticing the stricken look on his face.

Harry smiled at her, face relaxing. “Yeah, I’m fine. I had a momentary thought that startled me but, it’s worked out. I’m good. So what happened next with the guy pinned to the floor? I admit, the visual is quite comical.” Harry couldn’t help but smirk.

Ginny started to laugh outright. “When the magic finally eased off enough, he stood up, dusted himself off, _tugged his vest down_ , and holding out his hand, said, “Henry Addison, nice to _finally_ meet you.” She was _howling_ , there was no other word to describe it, holding her stomach, tears running down her face.

Harry joined her. It felt so good to sit here with Ginny and just enjoy the moment. Once they had settled down a bit, Harry asked, “So did he figure out what happened then? Did you talk to him about it?”

“Not then”, Ginny said, looking embarrassed. “Not until we were able to have some privacy. Remember, the whole Australian delegation was there, staring at Henry, jaws practically on the floor with him!” She chuckled. “And, no one knows about the divorce yet, Harry. How we’ve managed to pull that one off astounds me, even now. Maybe especially now. Your leaving the Ministry and being at Hogwarts helped, I think. It didn’t appear to raise any alarms and cause people to speculate, especially since we clearly still love each other and know, for the most part, what’s going on in each other’s lives.”

Harry gulped, avoiding looking at her. Uh-oh, he thought, She was going to flip when he told her his news. Wait a minute, he was just now finding out about _Henry_.

Ginny went on, “So, once Henry had introduced himself, I apologized profusely to all of them, blathering on about how I was just getting over a cold and the doctor had warned me something untoward might happen with my magic as a result of the potion he gave me, but it wouldn’t be too bad so not to worry and I’d try to be more careful from then on but I wouldn’t need the potion anymore after that night and I was seeing the doctor for a follow-up in the morning! I don’t think I took a breath, at all, during my whole explanation!” Ginny took a breath now. “It was mortifying!”

“Anyway, they were all too tired, including Henry, to deal with further conversation so I showed them to the rooms they were using,” she continued. ”It wasn’t until the next night after everyone else retired to their rooms that he and I had a chance to talk. It turns out his magic started pulling him towards England right around the same time that mine started acting up. He was deeply ensconced in his career and hadn’t thought much about being with anyone in a permanent way. About a year or so ago, though, his magic started becoming kind of a nuisance. Not like mine did, of course, but he found it difficult to think about _anything_ except coming here. He tried to ignore it but it got worse, to the point where he couldn’t socialize with friends, concentrate on his work, or even organize his own personal life. He finally put in for a transfer and, as it turns out, he was perfect for the Department Head of the Misuse of Magical Artifacts department that was recently vacated. So, Australia made him part of this delegation to allow him the opportunity to at least meet his employees and review the setup here before his move. Kingsley’s thrilled to get him. And Henry and I are sort of taking a crash course on each other.” Ginny halted, nervously regarding him. “Oh, please be happy for me, Harry. I know it’s hard. It is for me too, but please, please be happy for me,” she implored, beseeching him with her eyes.

Harry smiled at her and said, “Of course I’m happy for you, Gin! I _love_ you. I will always love you and want what’s best for you. I’m just a little sad it has to be this way, is all. And I’m not sure how I feel about this _Australian_ guy.”

Relief flooded through Ginny. She sighed heavily, her face soft. Almost immediately she stiffened, sat up straight, and glared at Harry. “Harry James Potter!” She admonished. “His _name_ is Henry Addison! I want you to meet him and be friends, if at all possible. I think you’d like him a lot, if it weren’t for his involvement with me! Tell me you’ll try, Harry, really try. It’s important.”

“Yeah, I’ll try.” Harry said, drolly. At the look on Ginny’s face, he amended, “Yes, Ginevra, I will seriously try.” He sat back and sighed. “But give me a few days, yeah? I need the time to process it.”

Ginny relaxed again. “Good, thank you,” she said primly. But she couldn’t be upset for long and as Harry grinned at her teasingly, she relented.

“Now,” she started, “We have to talk about releasing the news to the public. How we’re going to do it and how much information we are going to give them.” They sat there strategizing when and where, what information to release, who they wanted with them, debating whether only Harry should speak or whether both of them should say something, and all the details that could be pitfalls, if they weren’t careful. Having covered everything pertinent and having it mapped out satisfactorily, Ginny said, “Okay, the only subject left to be filled in on is—you.”

Harry started, suddenly uncomfortable. He didn’t know how to tell Ginny about his voyage of self-discovery. He wasn’t sure what Ginny’s reaction would be and, as always, he feared he would lose her completely over it. “Remember when I left before starting at Hogwarts?” He asked. “When I took my trip?”

“Yes, of course”, Ginny said.

“Well”, Harry explained, “after the divorce and, for the first time in my life, I had started questioning what _I_ liked and wanted, and discovered I didn’t really know. I really needed to get away and figure it out.” He went on, telling her where his mind had been at the time—and where his travels had taken him. He paused, taking a tremulous breath. The time had come to share who he really was with Ginny and he was scared. He could not lose her compassion. He could not lose her friendship. He could not lose her completely. He could not.

“Gin, you know I love you”, he continued slowly, “and I like most women, in general. I really do. But,” he took a deep breath and paused, “when I left, I realized I like men a little too. Actually, I like men a lot. A whole lot.” He paused, then in a rush squawked, “And, you know, I’ve been experimenting and it’s really been stellar, Gin!” Nothing like getting it out there. Harry hazarded a glance at Ginny. She looked like a statue. Eyes wide, mouth open, hands folded over each other on her lap. Geez, he thought, I’ve lost her. I’ve lost her completely and forever. One, two, three, he was certain she was going to explode when suddenly—

Ginny threw her head all the way back, eyes shining, grabbed her stomach and guffawed, like a donkey braying. Harry stared at her in surprise, and not a little concern. “Oh, oh, oh!” Other than that braying sound, it was the only sound she made. Harry couldn’t help it, he started laughing too. Finally, slowing down some, Ginny threw herself at Harry, arms around his neck and exclaimed, “Oh Harry! I love you so, so much!”


	4. Draco

Draco was reading the Daily Prophet in the Great Hall at Hogwarts during breakfast. There were only a few teachers there as Spring Break was not officially over for another two days. The headline read “Harry Potter Makes Startling Announcement.” Splashed all over the front page was none other than Harry Potter himself, who Draco had expected back at Hogwarts yesterday. Ginny was standing to his right and slightly behind him, the whole Weasley family grouped behind her, in front of the Ministry building. The Prophet had gone all out on this particular article. A touch of your wand and you got sound, the whole speech in audio. Casting a _Muffliato_ around the area, Draco used his wand to touch the article.

Harry: “Thank you all for coming. We’re here today to communicate an event in our family which can no longer be kept from the public. A little over a year ago, my wife, Ginny, and I discovered our magic had never undertaken the Bond of Love.” There was an audible gasp from the crowd. Harry disappeared from the picture for a few seconds to show the faces of a stunned audience. Harry came back into frame and continued. “I will not go into the reasons for our not realizing it right away. Suffice it to say, the magic itself, after years of what it considered an inappropriate pairing, made it known to us that it would no longer accept our being together and started showing its displeasure. After much research on the subject and various options explored, it became clear to us there was only one option truly available. Therefore, we made the decision, together, to divorce and live apart. That was accomplished five months ago.” There was another loud gasp as the audience grasped the news. Draco could hear the shuffling of the crowd, an occasional wail, and soft sobbing from several. The article was so well done, in fact, the emotions coming from the attendees were palpable.

“This was a very difficult time for our whole family and I am sure you can all understand why we kept it quiet. However, recently, Ginny’s magic found its perfect match and immediately bonded with it.” The onlookers erupted in shock and dismay, all hope of a solution to bring the Potters back together dissolved. Harry held his hands up and motioned for everyone to calm down. “As you know, Ginny and I have a deep respect and love for one another and our children mean everything to us. That hasn’t changed. I wish nothing for her but happiness. My hope is that you will feel the same.” Harry stopped for a moment, swallowing. His face zoomed into the frame in close-up. Sadness permeated his demeanor and eyes, but his smile was genuine. “We are requesting members of the public and the media continue to respect our privacy to allow an easier transition into this new reality. You have treated us with graciousness and respect throughout our adult lives and we are eternally grateful for the care you’ve shown. We will not be taking questions at this time. Thank you again.” Harry took Ginny’s hand and led her away, surrounded by their family.

The rest of the article was the reporter reiterating Harry’s background from the time Voldemort tried to kill him the first time to the final battle where Harry prevailed. He went on to inform on Harry’s movements since then as an Auror, when he and Ginny married, all of the births of their children, et cetera. The whole paper was devoted to Harry Potter, his wife (now ex), his children, his in-laws, and his early childhood. Pictures were on every page. Harry fighting Voldemort, Harry with best friends, Ron and Hermione (The Golden Trio), Harry with Ginny, Harry with Molly and Arthur, Harry playing Quidditch. Draco thought it had to be exhausting. He remembered in his youth how he dreamed of the kind of glory Harry Potter achieved. Now he just wanted to ease his loneliness and guilt. Starting a friendship with Potter was helping with that.

‘Well, that explains a lot’, Draco thought. ‘Including why he was in Hogsmeade all those months ago’, a subject they never got back to somehow. Draco felt a pang of betrayal. Potter didn’t trust him enough to tell him what was happening in his life. Poor sod! Come to think of it, Potter never seemed interested in talking about _himself_ at all. Their friendship was still just in the beginning stages but, Draco was hurt nonetheless, that Harry hadn’t told him he and Ginny had divorced. And now that Potter was a free man with his magic actively seeking his true mate, their budding friendship would most likely be placed in the low priority category, especially since every unattached witch in the Wizarding World would be setting her sights on him. Draco felt the loneliness seeping in already. For the first time since before he had married Astoria, he wished his magic wasn’t already bonded to someone else.

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts that afternoon. Draco knew because of the persistent buzzing everywhere he went from the gossipmongers. There was no escaping it, even though the castle was still mostly empty. He’d been trying to get the Potions classroom in order and double checking the inventory. Of course, after the press conference that morning, no one in the castle could talk about anything else. With more teachers returning from break, the students who had not left, and early student returns, the story was discussed and re-discussed every time someone new showed up. Annoyed, he finally just stomped out of the castle to get a drink at The Three Broomsticks and sink into oblivion.

He had just gotten his drink when Harry walked in. Harry stopped at the door and surveyed the room. Merlin, he was beautiful! When he spotted Malfoy, he grinned broadly, and walked over to his table. Draco looked up at him glumly.

“It’s great to be back. God, it felt like I was gone a lot longer! How was your time away, Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“So, so.” Draco said, using that gracious, upper class, looking-down-at-you-from-the-end-of-his-nose voice, “It was good to spend some alone time with Scorpius, although _he_ was glad to return. I think he missed Albus.”

The words were good but…Harry took a long look at Draco. That tone set off an alarm. Since Harry had started working at Hogwarts, Malfoy’s physical appearance had improved, almost back to normal. Gone were the dark circles under his eyes, that platinum hair was glowing again, and he’d put on some weight. He was still long and lean but, not emaciated looking like he had been when Harry had shared a drink with him last year. Draco was scowling into his glass. “Okay, Malfoy, ‘fess up. What are you about today?”

“That’s what you were doing in Hogsmeade that day, isn’t it? Researching love-bonding?” Draco asked, slightly accusatory but still with that _tone_.

Harry was surprised. “They already reported my announcement?” he asked. “I just made it late this morning!”

Draco was not so willing to let him off the hook, “I would have thought you realized that as soon as you got here. Everyone’s been all abuzz since then. I had to leave because getting anything done was impossible as a result.”

“I’ve been looking for you.” Harry stated. “I wanted to warn you before the news broke. How did they do that so fast?”

“They played the announcement onto the Prophet pages as it was happening. It was quite brilliant, actually, had sound and everything. I’m surprised you weren’t stopped a hundred times in your search for me. And why would you want to warn me anyway?” Draco sniffed superiorly.

“Because now the whole War is going to be replayed for days, including going on ad nauseum about Death Eaters, who they were or are, where they are now, what they’re doing and on and on, you prat! What’s the matter with you, Malfoy?” Harry ground out.

Draco blanched. He hadn’t considered the repercussions to himself. Inevitably, those would come as a result of the Savior of the Wizarding World announcing his divorce from the person they all thought was his true beloved. “Right. Well. You still haven’t answered my question.” Draco pushed the words out through his teeth, “Eight months ago? Hogsmeade?”

Harry shrugged and sighed. “Yeah, I had just talked to Slughorn regarding the problem. I was hoping he might know something to rectify it. He didn’t and strongly advised against trying. I ran into you right after seeing him.” Harry’s green eyes locked with Draco’s silver grey. ‘Merlin’, Harry thought, ‘he’s beautiful, even with a bug up his arse.’ Harry felt a familiar stirring in his groin as he observed Draco. But no, though Draco’s magic may be released from the bond he had with Astoria, Harry’s was still bonded elsewhere. Any move in that direction with Malfoy could only end badly. Harry was enjoying getting to know him but, the friendship was too fragile to survive an affair that could go nowhere. ‘Give a good tamping down on that particular desire, Harry’, his mind commanded, ‘a little self-control here.’ Harry continued, “I was still processing the information and _fighting_ it at the time. I wouldn’t have been able to talk about it even if there’d been time.”

Draco nodded. “I get it, Potter. I really do. But what about since then? You’ve been back at Hogwarts for three months. We’ve hung out a lot since then. You’ve been divorced for five. I shared the most intimate and devastating moment of my life with you, with the exception of the Dark Lord’s oppressive, cruel terrorizing of me during the War. We have a long way to go, friendship-wise, I know, but I wonder—are you _ever_ going to trust me, even a little? Have I been blind to the fact that trust will _never_ be afforded to me by you?”

Ah, the light went on! Harry considered for a moment before saying, softly, “It wasn’t only my story to tell, Draco. Eight months ago, trust may have been somewhat of an issue but, not now. You helped _me_ that night by taking my mind off my own problems. I only found out that Ginny’s magic finally bonded yesterday. Prior to that, we didn’t want to deal with the resulting press. We were still licking our wounds.” He paused before continuing. “The last year was intensely painful, not just for me, but all of us. Other than our closest friends and family, only those people who were looking for a solution for Ginny and I, knew. Actually, _only family_ since Ron and Hermione are the sole friends included and they are both. Since then, I’ve had a few revelations of my own to consider. I’m just trying to work it all out and move forward.” Harry directed a lopsided smile towards Draco. “But you’re right, it was wrong of me to exclude you once we were communicating as friends instead of enemies. I really do value your snark-arse friendship, Malfoy.”

Draco, mollified, reflected on that a moment, eyes serious. Then, letting Harry off the hook, said, “Alright. So tell me. Why didn’t you know your magic wasn’t bonded before last year?”

Harry snorted. “Ginny did,” he said. “I was completely clueless, having not been raised in the wizarding world. Other than a persistent unease that something wasn’t right, I was reasonably happy. I had everything I’d dreamed of as a kid, mostly. As for Ginny, she chalked it up to after War trauma, stress from getting married, having children, all things that she thought might hinder the bond from happening until…” Harry stopped and knocked back his Firewhiskey.

“Well, go on!” Draco exclaimed. “Don’t stop there, you twit!”

Harry laughed, his eyes alight with humor. “Sorry, sorry. Merlin, Malfoy! Who knew you were such a sap?”

“Don’t mess with me, Potter”, Draco warned, “you’ve a lot to make up to me right now.”

“Fair enough.” Harry laughed again before continuing, “Ginny’s magic started seeking for its perfect magical match.”

Draco, mouth agape, “Seriously?” But before Harry could answer, Draco’s brow furrowed and he said quietly, “I wonder why that never happened with Astoria’s magic?”

Harry, not registering what Draco said, started to explain further, “Yeah, looking for the _love bond_. Sounds like a bad TV show, doesn’t it? Anyway, not long after that, her magic started seeing me as…..wait, what did you say?” Harry’s face transmitted the shock he felt. “About Astoria?”

Cocking his head to the side, Draco looked puzzled. “Astoria’s and my magic never bonded, either. Of course, we always knew it wouldn’t.”

Harry gulped. “Yours and Astoria’s magic never bonded?”

Draco looked at Harry like he’d lost his mind. “Are you daft? Or did you forget that I’m gay? My magic would never bond to a woman. Not ever.”

“But I thought magic bonded to its mate, no matter what,” Harry said.

“Well, yes and no,” Draco responded. “Magic will not bond to another magic that is perfect for it unless the _witch or wizard_ that contains that magic is perfect for the _other_ witch or wizard as well. A love-bond match means perfect all around.”

Harry took that in. It made sense. He hadn’t realized his understanding was that the magic only had to be a perfect match. He must have missed the other part. It might not have registered with him, possibly because he and Ginny had seemed so suitable for one another. He knew now that wasn’t the case but, at the time…Harry nodded and gestured for Draco to continue.

Draco went on. “Astoria’s magic never went seeking. Of course, her magic was as frail as she was, so maybe it didn’t have the strength to do any of that. Not like Ginny’s, whose magic could knock you out of your socks!”

Controlled, Harry asked, “But what about your magic, Draco. Didn’t it start acting up at some point?”

Draco became quiet, still. Slowly, he reached across the table and took Harry’s hand in his. With an unimaginable sadness in his expression, he said, “My magic bonded to someone many years ago, Harry. I don’t know who and didn’t know, for a long time, I was even bonded. Not until seventh year when I started having weird dreams of running, always moving, and a feeling of being watched. Even then, for a while, I thought it was my fear of Voldemort causing it. Then he was dead and I still felt watched. Finally, I went to a healer and asked what it could be? He tested me and discovered I was bonded to an unknown person and had been for a long time.” Draco hesitated then charged on, “I can’t get involved with anyone in a romantic sense unless it’s my match. It would be too painful when it ends. And it would have to end. Do you understand, Harry?”

Harry had stopped breathing. He sat, staring at Draco, feeling like he might faint. Could it be possible? Could it? He needed help working this out. But not by questioning Draco. He wanted to be more sure first. In a slightly syncopated way, he said, “Draco, that must be so hard for you. I do understand and want to continue this conversation, but I just realized I forgot to do something in London. I have to go back. Can you meet me there later? Say around 7:00? It’s important or I wouldn’t ask.”

Draco vacillated for a few moments, then relented. If they were going to trust each other, they had to actually _trust_ each other. “I’ll be there,” Draco promised.

“Here are the coordinates. The Floo is probably the fastest way for the distance. See you then.” Harry instructed. Then he apparated to the Hogwarts gates, and ran up the hill through the entrance and into the first fireplace.

As soon as Harry was home he sent messages to Ron, Hermione, and Ben Cavendish, asking them to come to Grimmauld Place no later than 5:00 p.m., if possible and, to please message him if they were unable to make it. Then he sat down to wait—and think.

Hermione showed up at 4:30. Ron at 4:40. And, amazingly, Ben at 4:55, thank Merlin. Harry ushered them into the kitchen so they could sit around the table and discuss the topic at hand.

“What’s this all about, Harry?” Hermione asked. “I had to re-schedule a meeting for tomorrow to get here on time.”

“Yeah, mate”, Ron piped in. “Kingsley asked me to review some old cases he had in his office. I told him I had an appointment with you and asked if I could do it in the morning. Of course, he agreed.”

“I don’t usually manage to get out of the hospital before 9:00 p.m. but was able to arrange someone to come in to take my place tonight. After all, how often does one get a summons from Harry Potter?” Ben said.

Horrified, Harry realized belatedly, what he had done. No matter how well someone knew him, everyone kind of jumped to do his bidding when called. It was a pitfall of the gratitude they all felt towards him, his fame and, from his friend’s standpoint, a certain desire to make his life easier than it was his first seventeen years. Harry was usually more cognizant of the fact and tried to make sure he arranged meetings or get togethers in advance. He was so entirely locked on the possible, maybe even probable, discovery filling his mind; he hadn’t considered the effect his messages would have on the three facing him right now.

“Merlin’s beard!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m so dreadfully sorry! I didn’t mean to—well, maybe I did but, er…”

“Geez, mate, it’s awright”, Ron said, “It’s always good to get away from the office a little early!” Hermione and Ben nodded their heads. Harry just sighed.

“So again, Harry, what’s this all about?” Hermione asked.

“I need to ask the three of you some questions to clarify the love-bond thing,” Harry said, looking sheepish. “It doesn’t sound like much, I know, but it’s important, to me, at least. And maybe someone else too.”

“If it’s about who you are bonded to, Harry, like I said before, they’ll have to be tested to be sure,” Ben told him.

“I know, I know. I just seriously need some clarification right now, ok? I’m kind of in a crunch situation.” Harry said.

“Go ahead, Harry”, Hermione said. “We’ll try to help if we can.”

Relieved, Harry asked, “Does the Bond of Love require there be love between the two parties?”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t ya? The whole name implying that and all,” Ron said.

Hermione added, “The emotion has to be really intense, that’s clear in every piece of documentation we found.”

“No.”

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to stare at Ben.

“No,” Ben went on, “there does not have to be love between the two parties. There has to be intense emotional reaction and complementary elements in their magic. The magic must also recognize the perfection of a match between the two parties and the _potential_ for a true love.”

“Could the two bonded parties engage in an argument or fight where they, not only _tried_ to physically harm each other but, _did_ physical harm to one or the other?” Harry asked.

At this point, three sets of eyes were fixed on Ben Cavendish, Healer Extraordinaire.

“Well, even the best marriages hit road bumps all the time, don’t they?” Ben responded. “Two personalities, no matter who they are, will eventually disagree on something. The Bond of Love assists the couple to work through their issues. However, there are those where one or both parties are somewhat abusive to the other. Those, if they paid attention to the magic in them properly, would be able to overcome the abusive qualities. Then there are some where something happened to taint the emotional response by one or both parties, even though they ended up bonded anyway, unknown to them. Those parties can actually become enemies who hate each other. It is even possible the intense hatred gave the emotional impetus for the bond to adhere. Interesting enough, those parties will still end up seeking each other out. And not just to be close enough not to suffer the minor pushing from the magic but, also to continue some form of their relationship. Normally, those work out in the end. But it takes maturity or a shift in the thinking of one or both parties. In none of the various scenarios would one be able to harm the other to the point of death, however. One thing is absolute. The magic always knows. Whatever, we may think, the magic always knows. That is clear.”

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed. “That’s a whole lot more information than when we last talked, Ben. Where’d you get all that?”

Ben eyed them, blushed, and said, “Yours and Ginny’s case was so unusual I realized our information on love-bonding was woefully inadequate. So, I sent out a questionnaire to wizarding medical facilities all over the world requesting as much information as they had. It’s still coming in. I haven’t been through it all, yet, but from what I’ve reviewed so far, it will make snafus such as yours more manageable in the future. It won’t make a difference in the outcome but at least the process won’t be dragged out any longer than the particulars are able to take.”

“One more question,” Harry said. “If intense emotion is required, how did Ginny and Henry end up bonding?”

Ben’s face lit up with excitement. “That _is_ interesting, isn’t it? I’m not entirely sure yet and I’ve a whole lot of information to still go through but, my best educated guess is, Ginny and her magic were already in a heightened emotional state and had been for quite a long time. The same was true of Henry. When they met, it just simply could no longer be contained. It is most interesting that it appears evident their magics reached across continents seeking each other.”

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. “I’m sorry I wasted your time and caused you to drop everything the way I did. It looks like Ben has the information I need.”

“Are you kicking us out, mate?” Ron sounded outraged. Hermione placed a hand on Ron’s arm. She knew. Hermione always knew. Harry threw a thankful look her way.

Feeling guilty, Harry looked at his two best friends and confessed, “I’ll share it all with you later but, right now, it’s not just mine to share and I _need_ Healer Cavendish.”

Hermione stood up and said, “Come on, Ronald, we’ll contact Harry tomorrow for an update.” With that Ron acquiesced and, hand-in-hand, they walked through the house to the Floo.

Once they were gone, Harry turned to Ben and asked, “Can you stay? I’ve someone coming at 7:00. I think I may be bonded to him. We’ll need to test it, if I can get him to agree without telling him. He’s been through a lot and I don’t want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed.”

For Ben, the whole Bond of Love thing had become a tiny bit of an obsession. There was so much they didn’t know because the wizarding community, as a whole, took it for granted. It was generally believed unusual cases didn’t occur often. However, the evidence pouring in from around the world disputed that belief. There was certainly plenty of room for more study and Ben intended to become a leading expert on the subject. Accordingly, Ben accepted Harry’s invitation.

***

Draco arrived promptly at 7:00 o’clock, elegantly stepping out of the Floo into Harry’s front sitting room. “Hey, Malfoy!” Harry greeted him. “Glad you could make it.”

“I told you I’d be here. What? Did you think I would stand you up?” Draco sneered.

“Don’t be a prat, Malfoy. Would you like something to drink?” Harry asked.

“No, thank you. I wasn’t sure what plans you had so I went ahead and ate.” Draco said.

Harry smiled at him. “I need to get something. Will you be alright here? Make yourself comfortable. I won’t be long.”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.” Draco was already looking around the room.

Draco wandered around the room, admiring the changes Harry had made. He’d taken down that awful wall paper Draco remembered as a child and painted it a soft, beige color. There were antiques scattered around, mixed in with complementary modern pieces and a tapestry on the wall portraying a non-descript design in various colors, interwoven to look as if the tapestry was rippling. There were no pictures, paintings, or portraits with people in them anywhere in the room. He didn’t hear Harry re-enter. Harry said his name, “Draco.” Draco looked at him, took a sweeping glance around the walls and raised his eyebrows. “I’m determined to have at least a couple of rooms where I have complete privacy,” Harry explained.

And Draco saw him, standing behind and to the left of Harry. Tall, blond, blue-eyed, fit. A beautiful specimen of a man. Draco’s heart sank and his chest constricted. Why was he feeling this way? Hadn’t he been the one to tell Potter he couldn’t have romantic entanglements? Did Harry’s magic actually bond with this git? Of course not. Potter wasn’t gay. _Why was he feeling this way?_

“Draco, this is Ben Cavendish, a healer at St. Mungo’s. Ben, Draco Malfoy. Ben extended his hand and shook Draco’s.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.” Ben stated. “Harry?”

Harry pinned Draco with the most intense look he’d ever seen. “Do you trust me, Malfoy?” He asked.

Surprised, Draco said, “That’s a loaded question, Potter.”

“Maybe, but nonetheless, do you trust me?” Harry retorted.

Curious now, Draco answered, “Yes, I trust you.”

“Ben is here to conduct a test on you, Malfoy,” Harry explained. “Hopefully, it will give you the answers you need.”

Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry. “Now wait a minute, Potte—“

“Trust me, Malfoy.” Harry said, quietly.

With a huff, Draco plopped down on the settee and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry sat down beside him.

Ben drew his wand and stood over the two of them. Slowly, he started to make a large infinity shaped movement encompassing both Harry and Draco. Draco watched the movement, understanding dawning on him. ‘What? How? It can’t be.’ These thoughts and others flooded his mind but he couldn’t believe what was indicated. He wouldn’t allow himself to believe it. ‘What if it’s not him? It’s probably not him. Please let it be him. No, I don’t believe it’s him.’ Draco had never been more terrified in his life. He had known for months that he was extremely attracted to Harry Potter. He had even thought, a few times, Harry might be attracted to him as well. Draco had not made any moves because; 1. Harry was married and bonded to Ginny. That kind of liaison was never good. 2. Harry wasn’t gay. 3. Draco’s magic was bonded and Harry could never be a one-off. 4. Until this morning, when he discovered Harry’s magic wasn’t bonded (or so he thought). ‘Was he wrong?’ Draco just could not believe it.

Ben’s swooping movement was having an effect on the magic. The infinity symbol was turning pink, now darker, and darker, now red. As the infinity circle turned a deep red, a silver stream, like the water from a shower head, shot out of Draco’s chest. Simultaneously, a golden stream emitted from Harry’s. Both streams moved to the middle of the infinity symbol. Once there, the two streams entwined around each other, moving in a circular pattern. Slowly, very slowly, the now entwined streams moved straight up, the ascent stopping a couple of feet over the infinity symbol. There it just floated, turning in a circular motion, as if dancing. Suddenly, the entwined streams exploded like a fireworks display, showering the infinity symbol, along with Harry and Draco. Then—it all just evaporated.

Ben was watching in awe. “That was the most spectacular display I’ve ever seen! And in answer to your question earlier, Harry, I would say most definitely, yes!”

Draco turned his head and asked, “What was your question?”

Harry, eyes elated, responded, “Is my magic love-bonded to Draco Malfoy’s?”

It was too overwhelming. Draco jumped up and stalked to the other side of the room where he stood erect, trying to take it all in.

Ben addressed Harry, “I still have some questions for the two of you and I’m sure you both have questions for me. Your case will help us understand the Bond of Love more thoroughly and be cognizant of the care and attention we must pay to it.”

“And we will get to that, I promise,” Harry said, eyes not leaving Draco’s figure, “but, right now, Draco and I need some privacy.”

“Of course, of course,” Ben agreed, “I’ll just take my leave of you then. Can you come in soon?”

Harry thought for a moment. Then, “School starts in a couple of days. Would you be available Saturday next to meet here? I understand if it breaks into your personal time and we can find another time, if need be.”

“No, no, Saturday is fine. As a matter of fact, that will afford us a more relaxed atmosphere, which I prefer. See you then.” And he left.

***

Harry turned slightly and stared straight into Draco’s eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“What just happened, Potter?” Draco was even paler than usual, eyes full of hope and fear.

Harry quietly began to explain, “This afternoon, when I discovered, not only had yours and Astoria’s magic never bonded but yours was already bonded and had been for a long time, I knew there was a huge probability that our magic, yours and mine, was love bonded. I came back here to get some answers to questions that concerned me regarding the initial bonding, if true. Once I got answers to my satisfaction, it seemed highly likely that you and I were bonded all along and didn’t know it. Hence the test.”

Draco pondered this. “But your press conference this morning,” he said, confused, “you said…”

“I _said_ Ginny’s and my magic had never bonded and hers recently did to someone else,” Harry clarified. “My magic was love-bonded long ago, twenty plus years, actually. The press and public have no need for that information, other than curiosity.”

“But, but,” Draco stuttered, “I’m a _man_ , which is fine for me but, you, Harry. What about you?”

“Yeah, well, about that,” Harry grinned, “we’ll get to that later.” He paused. “But, Draco, if I don’t touch you _right now_ , I might just die—again. This time for good.” Harry’s face exhibited his desire with his white-knuckled, fisted hands showing the strain his self-control was costing him.

Draco was standing stock-still and stiff-backed, against the wall across from Harry. As his chin started to quiver and his eyes filled to overflowing, Draco whispered, “Touch me, Harry.”

Harry flew across the room, reaching Draco and winding his left hand into Draco’s hair. His right snaked around Draco’s waist, pulling him flush. His mouth found Draco’s and as Draco responded with a fervor of his own, Harry thought, ‘If I did die right now, it would be as a truly happy man.’

It took them two days to come up for air and they barely made it back to school on time.


	5. Joined

Epilogue

Two months later.

Staring at the invitation now, Harry thought, ‘I’m happy.’ “Draco!” he called. “Come look what we got in the mail!”

***

The wedding was beautiful. Harry was best man. It would have been weirder if Henry wasn’t such a great guy and all parties weren’t finally where they were supposed to be. Harry and Henry had become fast friends. Ginny glowed. Harry took a moment to glance at Draco, sitting with the guests, and wink.

Everyone was there from the Ministry, the school, and the whole Weasley family. Harry and Ginny’s kids were the Maid of Honor and groomsmen. It was a happy day.

***

There was a lot learned as a result of Harry and Ginny’s case, Draco and Astoria’s case, and now Draco and Harry’s as well. Draco, particularly, was extremely helpful as he came from one of the oldest families of nobility. He was able to provide copies of ancient texts that alluded to how the Bond of Love worked. As a scientist, Ben Cavendish only cared about following the threads of information and had not denigrated Draco in any way. He planned to publish medical papers and a book on the Bond of Love, in addition to developing a training manual to share with the whole of the Wizarding medical community worldwide. He had asked for and received permission from all of them. Of course, he promised not to reveal who the particulars were. None of them believed that would fool anyone but, it was for a good cause, so they didn’t object. They had all become very fond of the healer.

Harry and Draco’s love-bond had surprised everyone, at first, but the more they thought about it, the more sense it made. Even Narcissa thought it did. In the end, they all agreed there was a perfect symmetry to it when one considered the whole of Draco and Harry’s history. And no one could deny the remarkable light that seemed to surround the two of them when they were in the same room.

Harry found it interesting how much he liked his bedroom now. He and Draco spent a lot of time there and only a small part of the time was Draco complaining about Harry’s taste or lack of interest in decorating. To appease him, Harry bought a new bed. A bed befitting Draco’s elegance. Although elegant would not be how Harry described Draco when he was spread out in the throes of passion. Well, maybe that wasn’t true, even then he was elegant. Elegantly erotic. Harry’s breath quickened and body responded just thinking of it. ‘Where was that man anyway? Maybe the kitchen. Mmmm, the table hasn’t been violated in a while.’ Harry smiled in anticipation and went to look.

***

Three months after Ginny and Henry’s wedding found Harry and Draco at the Burrow again.

Draco came to Harry from behind, placing an arm around Harry’s abdomen and sliding a kiss from the side of his neck up to behind Harry’s ear saying, “Better get a move on, Potter. It’s almost time.”

Harry turned towards Draco and stiffened, licking his lips. “Can I have some of that?” Harry hinted.

“What?” Draco questioned.

“You.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

“Don’t start, Harry.” Draco smirked. “You’ll muss me up!” He paused. “But I’ll give you a kiss, at the end, that’ll be on the front page of the Prophet! Or better yet, _Wizard Porn_.”

Draco looked beautiful. Releasing Harry and strolling away, he was a vision. Dressed in white from head to toe, he sparkled as he moved around the room.

Finished dressing, Harry said, “Isn’t there a way this could be secret? I hate all the press.”

Draco’s lip curled. “Scared, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes flashed bright green, annoyance giving way to the easy grin that came with the shared joke. “You wish.” Harry retorted, the grin breaking into a brilliant smile. “You know, Draco,” Harry said, reflectively, “I’ve been thinking about when our magic bonded. When do you think it was? The very first time we met? The duel in second year? Every meeting was fraught with intense emotion. We really hated each other then.”

“Yes, we did. Still do, on occasion,” Draco teased, gliding towards him.

“There’s a fine line between love and hate.” Harry pointed out.

“Yes, there is.” Reaching Harry, Draco crooked his arm. “A fine line, indeed.”

Harry gazed into Draco’s silver eyes for a long moment. Then, looping his hand through the crook of Draco’s arm, they walked downstairs, out the door, and down the aisle together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; comments and kudos are awesome!


End file.
